Me For You
by LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks
Summary: Wes was always a faithful person. But when you loved two people so much, why not have both? Yes, he knew it was selfish. But if he kept them separate, everything would be fine, right? It's not like he was lying, they both knew about the other. But what if Travis doesn't always want to be the "other girl"? a little OCxWes but mostly TravisxWes. Warnings inside. c: OFF HIATUS ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: With a show of hands, how many of you think I own Common Law...None? Good, that'd be very stupid of you... :D

Warnings:

-Language: Because I am a potty mouth... c:

-Mentions of Sexual Themes: Because I couldn't write that for the life of me .-.

-Pure Awesomeness That is Wes and Travis: Because I don't want to be responsible for explosions of the head.

-Dumb-Ass OC's: Almost every story has one. c;

Ennjjjoooyyyy ! :D

* * *

_**3 weeks ago...**_

"I think it's about time I introduce you guys to someone."

Wes was sitting in the uncomfortable chair that was provided for him every week in these boring therapy sessions. Sitting tall with his legs crossed and hands folded in his lap, he continued talking.

"Now, it wasn't my choice, because if it was, this would _not_ be happening. Ever."

At this point, everyone in the room was looking at him in pure curiosity, even his partner, Travis. Not quite understanding what was going to happen, everyone stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"So, this person I wanted to introduce you guys to is...Well he..Umm..."

With his confidence faltering, Wes stopped speaking for a moment, gathering his thoughts. With a deep breath, he started again.

"Okay, So-"

"You take _way _to long to introduce someone, so I'll just make it easier for you."

Turning their heads in the direction the voice came from, they all (with the exception of Wes) were all shocked into silence. With long and graceful strides, a tall (and very well-built) man walk in. With his perfectly swept, black hair and charming good looks, he smiled at everyone before his eyes landed on Wes.

"Well, Wes? Are you gonna introduce me, or am I going to have to do that too?" The charming man joked.

With a roll of his eyes and a long sigh, Wes stood up and walked towards him.

"Okay everyone, this is my boyfriend, Will." Wes said, looking at the floor, blush slowly rising to his cheeks.

Grabbing his hands and pulling him into a hug, Will spoke humorously.

"Awwwh, it's okay Wes! No cares that you bat for the same team, right guys?"

With a minute of silence, and a few coughs, everyone agreed.

Mr. and Mrs. Dumont...

"Of course we don't mind!"

Rozelle...

"We kind of guessed..."

Clyde...

"Yeah, we did. Sorry man, but it's cool!"

Of course, Peter...

"So, have you guys had-"

And Dakota...

"Peter! That's enough!"

And of course...

"This could bring in some progress..."

"_Really_ Dr. Ryan?" Wes finally had enough, and pulled away from his boyfriend with an annoyed look towards everyone. Was everything about _progress _with her?

He hadn't realized it before, but at that moment, Wes noticed Travis was being very quiet. Ever since Will walked in, he was completely silent. He looked angry and a bit hurt. Wes didn't say anything as he pulled up another chair for Will to join the circle. Travis would talk when he was ready.

* * *

Thankfully for Travis, therapy was finally over, and they were walking over to the car. Travis still hadn't said a word to either Wes or that Will guy. What the hell was Wes' problem? He had dated that guy for, who knows how long, and didn't even tell him! He thought they were partners! He couldn't help the fact that there was a small pain in his chest whenever he thought about it.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore!" Wes yelled out as they reached the car, turning to Travis. "You've been quiet ever since Will walked in and you didn't even-"

"How long?" Travis cut him off in a low voice.

"What do you mean-"

"You know what I mean, Wes!" Travis said, walking angrily over to the side of the car Wes was at. "How long?"

"A month and a half..."

"Wow, I just...I can't believe you! I thought we were supposed to trust each other! For more than a month- Wes, a _month- _you've basically _lied-_"

Wes cut him off.

"Lied? Travis, I never lied-"

"Then, what do you call this?"

"I did not lie, Travis. Don't-"

Travis was getting angrier and angrier with every word.

"Then tell me-"

"You never asked!" Wes yelled in frustration. Sighing, he repeated his last words. "You never asked, okay? I assumed if you didn't ask, I wouldn't tell, and everything would be fine. I-"

Travis tried talking again, but was quickly cut off.

"_And _I know that was stupid, and wrong. I should've trusted you, Travis, and I'm sorry. Could you please forgive me?"

Throughout their whole argument, Wes finally looked Travis in the eyes. While his hopeful and pleading eyes looked into Travis', he waited for an answer.

"You could've told me, y'know." Travis finally said, with a kicked puppy look.

"I know, okay? I'm sorry, really."

"It's...fine. But, that's something I'd want to know!" Travis said, still a little upset.

"I know..." Wes replied, feeling more and more guilty.

"I mean, you're finally getting laid! That's something you brag about, bro!"

"Tra-"

"You are getting some, right? It's been way too long not to!" Travis laughed a Wes' embaressment.

"Okay, let's go. This conversation is over." Wes said as he walked to his car.

"Give me details, or I wont forgive you." Travis replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Noting the seriousness in his voice, Wes sighed.

"Whatever. Just come on."

* * *

**A/N: **Heeyyyyyy c: I have decided to continue this story after lots of thinking and a massive brain fart. lol. It just wasn't flowing but now...IT'S COMMIN~ ! :D Lololol , well enjoy while a take a break from Because of Ron Vicaro . c:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

This had been going on for a while and Travis just couldn't take it anymore. He could pretend to like Wes' boyfriend and pretend he didn't have feelings for his partner, but only for so long. He had always known there was something between him and Wes', but never realized his feelings until he was with someone else. It was irritating the hell out of him, the fact that he couldn't just walk right up to the blonde and kiss away every trace of that boyfriend of his, like he had many times in his dreams.

It had been exactly a week since Travis found out about Will. It was getting harder and harder to hide his dislike for him. As the days went by, he started tuning Wes out, rolling his eyes, and changing the subject whenever his boyfriend was mentioned. Wes had obviously noticed, but didn't say anything. He kept on going though, bringing up his boyfriend and smiling like a 5-year-old. He wanted to see how long it would take for him to snap. One day, he did.

"Can you go one _fucking _day without bringing him up? It's always _Will did this _and _Will did that! _What the hell man? The guy is obviously not that great, so I don't understand why you just can't see that! I swear if I hear his name one more fucking time, I will claw my eyes out and feed them to you personally."

Wes had just come over to drop off some of Travis' stuff to his house when he invited him in. With nothing else to do, he agreed. As they talked back and forth with some light conversation, it was then that Wes decided to bring up Will. That's when Travis had blew up. And Wes would rather die, then to not argue back.

"Will you calm down? If you didn't want to talk about him, that's all you had to say! Don't talk shit about him, when you don't know-"

"I don't need to know anything!" Travis yelled, standing up, along with Wes. "I think i'm a good enough judge of character to know who is an asshole, and who's not-"

"Oh fuck off!" Wes shouted back, getting closer to Travis' face. "You obviously are a horrible judge of character. You haven't even met him yet! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You fuck off!" Travis shouted, pushing Wes, causing him to stumble back. "I'm sick and tired of pretending that I like this asshole. I DON'T. And I never will!"

Glaring at him, Wes had had enough. Turning around, Wes headed for the door.

"Fuck you, Travis!" Wes said, as he stormed towards the door. Before he made it there, Travis pulled him back. With his hand still grasped tightly around Wes' arm, he spoke.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Travis, let go of my arm."

"No, just tell me why? You and I both know you can do much better. Why do you insist on keeping this asshole around, when you know-"

"Why do you care so much? Huh, Travis?" Wes shouted, yanking his arm out of his grasp. "What I do, or better yet," He let out a dry, bitter laugh, "who I do, is none of your damn concern or business. So again, fuck off!"

With what he hoped were his last words, were not as he was turned around again and pushed up against the door behind him. There was a hand on his waist, and face being nuzzled into his neck that could only belong to Travis.

"You know you don't want me to fuck off..." Travis breathed into his neck.

"Oh really? So if you're so sure of what I want, what do I _really _want then?" Wes said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"You want me." Travis stated, matter-of-fact-ly. As those words left his lips, he began leaving a trail of kisses from his jaw-line, to his lips.

As their lips finally met, Travis grabbed him by the waist and forced their bodies together. When Travis deepened the kiss and pushed Wes body up against the door, he couldn't help but smirk at the way Wes threw his head back and moaned his name.

"Told you so." Travis said as he began leaving marks along Wes' neck.

"Shut the hell up." Wes growled, as he wrapped his legs around Travis' waist and grinding into it as he led them to his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: ***AHEM* O.O OKKAAYYYYYY...So I hope you liked...

REVIEW ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope. Still Nothing...

* * *

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Wes finally awoke from what seemed like an endless sleep. When the sleep disappeared from his eyes and he was wide awake, he was startled by the sleeping face in front of him. As much as he wanted to, he could not look away. The face in front of him was too beautiful to look away from. His hair was amazing. Wes could sit there and count every little perfect curl. His eyelashes were even better. They were long and had a natural curl that he couldn't help but love. Wes wished he could wake up to this every morning. But he couldn't...

He couldn't because he already had someone.

Someone who loved him and would never do anything to hurt him...

Like he was doing now.

At that thought, Wes finally realized what he had done. Wes was all for being faithful and trusting. He had never cheated a day in his life. Until now. The blonde could only imagine how Will would feel if he found out. He would never forgive him.

Wes was angry. No. He was more than angry. Travis just couldn't let him be happy, could he? He always had to mess things up when things were going good for him. Sitting up, Wes glared down at the stirring man next to him. As Travis awoke from his sleep, he was greeted with a slap to the face, Hard.

"How could you!" Wes shouted at the surprised face staring up at him. The surprised face slowly turned into one of pure anger.

"Wes? What the hell is going on?" Travis asked, sitting up, only to be pushed back down.

"You always have to ruin my happiness, don't you? Everything is always about you and what you want and..."

He couldn't hold it in anymore. It had been years since Wes cried. He was always the strong one. But now, he was crying harder than he ever has before. And he didn't even know why.

"Wes, baby. Please, don't cry." Travis pleaded until he was cut off by Wes pounding his fist into his chest.

"Don't tell me...not to cry...asshole," Wes cried between sobs as his fists came to a halt. Travis had got ahold of them and wouldn't let go. After a while, Wes' fists started to hurt and get harder on his muscular chest. "you did this...it's all you fault."

"What is this about, Wes? Can you just tell me? You were perfectly fine before we went to sleep last night..." Travis whispered lightly, scared that if he raised his voice any louder, Wes would yell again.

"Nothing, I'm fine..."

"Wes come on, I know-"

"I said I'm fine Travis." Wes stated, his voice filled with finality. He wiped the last of his tears away. He pulled away from Travis and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower..."

Before Travis got to comprehend what just happened, the door to the bathroom was slammed shut.

* * *

Wes sat down in the bathtub as water shot down onto his body from the shower head. Though he thought he was finished, Wes soon began crying his eyes out. He can't believe he actually did that to Will. The only person who was willing to give him a chance and help him move on from the divorce.

And yet, after last night, Wes couldn't help but have feelings for Travis. The way he looked, the way he smelled, the way he touched him...

It was all too much. Wes wish he could stay in that shower until he shriveled up and died. Well...it would've worked if he locked the door.

"You okay Wes?"

It came from the outside of the shower. Wes jumped up, hitting his head on a shower handle. He cried out in pain.

"Owwww!" Wes said, rubbing his head, "That fucking hurt..."

All of a sudden, the shower curtains were yanked open and two pairs of hands were wrapped around his head.

"You okay? Let me see."

Wes had no idea why Travis was being so gentle with him. He was never like this with him. Is this how he treated all the people he's slept with? Not that he was jealous, it's just...

"Owwwwwwwww...!" Wes cried out again as Travis touched the exact spot he hit his head on. He pressed his head in the crook of Travis' neck, trying to ease the pain.

They stayed there far a while. Travis' hands wrapped around his head and his head on his shoulder. At that moment, Wes had finally realized how awkward this was considering his lack of clothes.

"I think i'm okay now..." Wes mumbled as he pulled from Travis' chest. Before he got to completely pull away, Travis slid his hands down to his shoulder and kept him there. The darker man leaned in until their lips met.

Wes sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Travis' body. Before it went any further, Wes pulled away again.

"This is a one time thing. I hope you know that..." Wes mumbled as Travis locked his lips with his again.

"Mhhmm. Whatever." Travis said as he slide into the shower next to his partner.

* * *

**REVIEW c:**


End file.
